


У Вас Одно Сохраненное Сообщение

by flashgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, Episode: s06e18 Frontierland, First Kiss, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop, Voicemail Fic, Wincest - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashgun/pseuds/flashgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика "You Have One Saved Message" (автор <b>killabeez</b>). Дин покупает Сэму новый телефон и в первый раз слышит то самое сообщение из 4.22, якобы оставленное им самим. Таймлайн: после 6.18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У Вас Одно Сохраненное Сообщение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Have One Saved Message](https://archiveofourown.org/works/191611) by [killabeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено

Из библиотеки Сэм вернулся, когда солнце уже низко висело над деревьями. Поглощенный распечаткой, он пересек парковку, не глядя под ноги, и едва не запнулся о двухдюймовый тротуар перед дверью в номер.

Он выпрямился и вздохнул. «Импала», покрытая тонким слоем дорожной пыли, стояла прямо перед ним. Может быть, Дин не заметил, как он чуть не навернулся? Это вряд ли, брат так следил за ним теперь, что скорее уж Сэм отрастит себе третью голову за ночь.

Сэм подумал немного и решил не искушать судьбу даже мысленно. Жизнь их была столь непредсказуема, что относиться к такому несерьезно не стоило даже в мыслях.

Внутрь он вошел, приготовившись к насмешкам, и картина, что открылась перед ним, застала его врасплох: Дин сидел за столом, уставившись в одну точку, и сжимал что-то в руках, и насмехаться ему хотелось, судя по выражению лица, в самую последнюю очередь. 

***

— Привет, — задержавшись на пороге, нерешительно начал Сэм. Дин моргнул — будто бы в первый раз за долгое время, словно сидел не мигая уже очень давно. Он отключился, затерялся в темных закоулках сознания так надолго, что почти уже село солнце и оставило его сидеть едва ли не в полной темноте. 

— Привет, — отозвался Дин хриплым от затяжного молчания голосом. И сглотнул. — Вот, забрал твой новый телефон, — прибавил он.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Сэм, но как-то неуверенно. Он явно заподозрил неладное, но еще не понял, в чем именно оно заключалось; он стоял в дверях с таким видом, словно собрался защищаться, а от чего, и сам не знал. Это лишь подкосило Дина еще больше, захотелось опустить голову между коленей и завопить, ну или врезать себе что есть силы, а то и придумать что-нибудь посерьезнее.

— Я, кажется, знаю, как нам ее найти, — сказал Сэм, пытаясь прощупать почву. И хотя говорил он о главной суке — матери всех народившихся на Земле злобных тварей, сейчас беспокойство об этом отошло на второй план.

Взгляд Дина упал на лежащий у него в руках новенький смартфон. Одна из последних моделей, с кучей разнообразных примочек. Повернутый на технике братишка наверняка в экстазе забьется. Картинка мигом нарисовалась в голове; только об этом Дин, можно сказать, и думал, пока слушал — или делал вид, что слушает — треп продавца. Телефон Сэму и так давно пора было сменить, а когда пришла посылка от Сэмюэля Кольта, полуторавековой гаджет оставалось только выбросить. 

***

— Отличные новости, — сказал ему консультант, пока Дин слушал его вполуха, улыбаясь милой брюнетке, которая первой его заприметила из другого угла магазина. — Похоже, брат ваш недавно сделал резервную копию. Можно восстановить все контакты, голосовые сообщения, текстовые…

— Супер, — сказал ему Дин и подумал о том, что у Сэма там всего-то два важных номера, ну или три, если посчитать запасной телефон Дина, ну а цыпочки — не сказать, чтобы Сэм получал от них в последнее время много сообщений. Ну да ладно, Сэм явно порадуется, что не потерял номера пострадавших, которые некогда их выручили, и друзей из Стэнфорда, которым он никогда не позвонит. 

Мысль эта на минуту или две отвлекла Дина от обмена взглядами, и когда он снова поднял голову, брюнетка уже ушла. «Жаль», — подумал Дин, не особенно расстроившись, и вышел из магазина с новым телефоном Сэма в кармане — все, что нужно, он купил и готов был тронуться в путь.

В надежде увидеть девчонку снова он еще побродил по торговому центру пару минут, но без особой охоты. В торговых центрах Дин Винчестер был что акула в пустыне — начинал задыхаться в чужеродной среде уже примерно через три минуты. Он как заново родился, когда вернулся к машине и, впустив лучи послеполуденного солнца, скользнул за руль. 

Тут чирикнул телефон Сэма, давая знать, что началась синхронизация. Дин взглянул на вещицу, и в голове промелькнула непродуманная до конца мысль о том, не загрузить ли сперва в гаджет кучу идиотских рингтонов. Прежде он бы так и сделал, а в последнее время становилось ясно, что у них получится вернуться к тому, что было между ними раньше — в той степени, ради которой захочется постараться. Теперь возможным казалось все, в первый раз за очень, очень долгое время. 

Тут взгляд его упал на уведомление, которое выскочило на экран: «Одно голосовое сообщение. Прослушать?»

Дин вставил ключ в зажигание. Но взгляда от телефона почему-то так и не оторвал. Дин развернул его к себе, чтобы лучше видеть сообщение на экране. 

Номер показался знакомым. Дин чуть заметно нахмурился, пытаясь определить, кому тот принадлежал. Явно не Бобби, код города не тот. И не самому Дину — хотя стойте-ка, да, ему. Ему, но пару лет назад. Еще до Лизы и Бена. Еще до всего.

Странно. Дин замер, не сводя взгляда с телефона. Сердце тяжело заколотилось в груди, и волосы на затылке ни с того ни с сего вдруг встали дыбом. 

Дин подумал о том, что сказал консультант. Все данные восстановились с какого-то сервера, с учетной записи, на которую Сэм копировал всю информацию — вот такой он у Дина, дотошный до невроза. А это значит, Сэм нарочно сохранил сообщение, что бы в нем ни было. И сохранял не один-два раза, а всегда, когда делал резервную копию за последние — сколько? По крайней мере два года? Дин потерял тот телефон после того, как они с Сэмом вновь заработали вместе в Миссури, когда Дин перестал делал вид, будто порознь от них больше толка. 

С чего бы вдруг Сэму сохранять сообщение от него с тех времен? В те три месяца, что они жили врозь, Дин сотни раз порывался позвонить, но так и не решился. В те дни он скорее бы руки себе отгрыз, чем набрал номер Сэма, неважно, как сильно ему хотелось. Как раз-таки оттого, как сильно хотелось. 

Телефон оказался у Дина в руках, палец замер над кнопкой. Узнай Сэм о том, что Дин собирался сделать, разозлился бы, даром, что повод для любопытства, скорее всего, пустяковый. Сказал себе Дин и попытался сам себя убедить.

Но ведь он же знал Сэма, знал, что это один из его маленьких секретов, и, прожив рядом всю свою жизнь, Дин знал, когда брат от него что-то утаивал. И не мог примириться с этим секретом, каким бы ничтожным тот ни был, только не теперь. Не теперь, когда у них все так хорошо в первый раз за невыносимо долгое время.

Сидя один в машине, обливаясь потом в своей кожаной куртке, Дин нажал кнопку и поднес телефон к уху.

— Первое сохраненное сообщение, — услышал Дин. И тут зазвучал его собственный голос, такой резкий и безжалостный, что Дин и сам его едва узнал. «Значит, так, урод-кровопийца. Отец всегда говорил, что выбора мало: или спасти тебя, или убить. Так вот предупреждаю: спасать тебя я больше не собираюсь. Ты же монстр, Сэм. Вампир. От тебя прежнего ничего не осталось. И назад дороги нет.»

Раздался гудок. Дин поймал себя на том, что смотрит на телефон так, словно тот поднятая случайно ядовитая змея. Ну или граната.

«Сохранить? Удалить?» — спросили его.

— Какого хрена? — вырвалось у Дина. Но сколько бы он ни таращился в телефон, яснее от этого не становилось.

Он никогда такого не говорил. Никогда. Даже когда дела у них шли хуже некуда, он бы ни за что…

Все внутри перевернулось. Дин прижал к губам кулак, глубоко дыша через нос, чтобы удержать себя в руках. Его затрясло.

«Сохранить? Удалить?»

— Что еще за шуточки, — произнес Дин, но как бы ни хотелось верить, что это чей-то уродский розыгрыш, экран беспристрастно отсвечивал черно-белым. — Гребаные шуточки… — Все внутри взывало немедленно удалить сообщение, но ведь нужно было убедиться. Дин выбрал «Сохранить», а потом коснулся иконки, чтобы посмотреть дату сообщения: первое мая, 2009 год.

Пару секунд Дин не сводил с числа ошарашенного взгляда, а потом стиснул телефон в кулаке и стукнул им об руль в запоздавшей на три года, напрасной ярости. «Гребаные ангелы», — вырвалось у него, и в тот миг ругательства хуже он подобрать не сумел. Было б можно, он бы убил Захарию еще раз, скормил бы его кусок за куском адским гончим, а то и придумал бы что похуже.

***

— Дин.  
Дин вздрогнул, пришел в себя и понял, что слишком долго просидел, глядя на телефон у себя в руках.

— Ты меня пугаешь. Что стряслось? — Сэм приблизился на шаг, но свет включать не стал. Он двигался так, будто Дин дикое животное, которое страшно спугнуть — бешеный пес, который в любую секунду может накинуться. Сколько раз? Задал себе Дин все тот же вопрос, которым терзал себя вот уже два часа. Сколько раз Сэм прослушивал это сообщение и верил, что Дин и впрямь такое сказал? Сколько дней они сидели с утра до ночи в машине, сучились друг на друга, вместе делили каждый завтрак, обед и ужин, смеялись, охотились, прикрывали друг друга — а потом ночевали в каком-то мотеле, где Сэм сидел в десяти футах от Дина и слушал, как тот угрожает его убить? Называет его монстром, уродом с одной только ненавистью и отвращением в голосе?

Как такое поправить? Этой ране уже три года, в подсознание Сэма она въелась очень и очень глубоко, но брат как-то примирился с ней и продолжал жить дальше, охотился, прикрывал Дину спину, точно старался искупить вину…

— Это был не я, — выдавил Дин, и голос его прозвучал неестественно, точно включили запись.

— Что?

Дин не глядя протянул Сэму телефон, словно тот обжигал ему ладонь, и хотелось только лишь одного: чтобы его забрали. Сэм так и поступил. И Дин наконец поднял взгляд, потребность донести до брата одно только это стала вдруг куда важнее даже потребности в воздухе.  
— Сэмми. Это был не я. Я знаю… — тут голос изменил ему, но Дин поспешил высказать мысль до конца, поскольку держать ее в себе было невыносимо. — Знаю, причин мне верить у тебя нет, столько времени ведь уже прошло, но ты должен, ясно? Должен.

Сэм его понял. Дин увидел, когда это случилось, когда Сэм забрал телефон и перепрыгнул пропасть непонимания. Ну, еще бы. Парень он был смышленый и повернутый на всем этом, на технологиях и на том, как здорово в последнее время они облегчают жизнь. Как здорово, что не потеряется ничего важного, даже если телефон остался в 1861 году, и сто пятьдесят лет спустя его пришлось заменить. Как здорово, что можно сохранить сообщение от единственного оставшегося родного человека, который грозится тебя убить, — и сохранять хоть целую вечность, если захочется. Так, наверное, рассуждал Сэм, когда думал, что заслужил такое.

Тут Дин вскочил, потому что сидеть больше не мог. Не мог и все.  
— Сэм. Посмотри на меня.

И Сэм посмотрел, но с таким выражением лица, что Дин его едва вынес.  
— Слушай, не стоит…

— Заткнись, ладно? — перебил его Дин; да он же сейчас сломается, если Сэм ему не поверит. Дин глубоко вдохнул; в грудь будто натолкали битого стекла. — Тебя провели. То сообщение, я его не оставлял. Сэм помотал головой и, покачнувшись, отступил на шаг, словно хотел очутиться где угодно, только не здесь, но Дин шагнул вслед за ним и схватил его, удерживая на месте. — Нет. Посмотри на меня, ну. Если ты мне когда-нибудь верил, если сможешь поверить только в одно — поверь в это. Я бы в жизни не смог такое сказать. Ни за что. Ясно? Даже когда злился на тебя так, что перед глазами плыло. Ты все еще брат мне. И всегда им будешь.

Сэм смотрел на него так невыносимо долго, что Дину показалось, будто его режут. Такое все еще случалось. Конечно, не сравнить с тем, как на него смотрел робо-Сэм, но ведь стена у брата в голове была не просто метафорой. Иногда Дин смотрел ему прямо в глаза и снова в очередной раз вспоминал, что Сэм далеко не все восстановил в памяти. Иногда казалось, что в ту минуту, когда Сэм прыгнул в пропасть, на самом деле ничего не закончилось. Дин более или менее примирился с этим, когда взамен получил настоящего Сэма — целого и невредимого и рядом с собой, что вовсе не отменяло сжимающую боль в груди, стоило только вспомнить, что Сэм в любую секунду может исчезнуть у него из-под носа. Что можно никогда не узнать, насколько большой частью себя Сэм пожертвовал в тот день. Возможно, Кас не зря предупреждал о том, что сбывшаяся мечта для правды слишком уж хороша.

Вот и сейчас так. Дин все ему рассказал, а Сэм смотрел на него, как на одержимого, точно ждал подвоха и не давал себе поверить в то, что это правда, ведь если бы поверил…

Глаза у Сэма вдруг засияли, как не сияли с той поры, когда Дин заключил свою сделку.  
— Правда? — донеслось тихо-тихо.

Встряхнуть бы его. Неужели мало, что он бросился в преисподнюю, чтобы спасти мир — или что Дин продал ради него душу, поспорил со Смертью, чтобы его вернуть, и прошел бы через огонь, воду и медные трубы, только бы удержать его рядом — нет, Сэм все равно не верил, что заслужил хоть что-то хорошее. Не верил, что его любят.

— Правда, — сказал ему Дин и вложил в это слово всю силу убеждения, которой обладал, каждую милю нелегкого пути, по которому прошел, пока наконец не оказался способен произнести такое без оглядки и опасений. — А если не веришь, значит, ты дурак, как я всегда и говорил. 

Хотелось произнести это раздраженно, чтобы стало ясно: Дин отнюдь не в восторге, что брат у него так туго соображает — мало ли, вдруг тот еще раз поведется на такую идиотскую ложь. Но один несмелый, полный надежды взгляд на Сэма — и остатки самообладания разлетелись вдребезги. Дин так долго не видел, чтобы брат чего-нибудь хотел, тем более хотел для себя. С тех пор, как Сэм вернул себе душу, видит бог, он ни разу еще не соврал даже по мелочи и старался не уходить в себя, не бросать Дина, как бы ни было тяжело. Точно старался. Это много значило. А уж для Дина, который с радостью принял бы Сэма, даже если бы тот врал и только изображал поддержку хоть до второго пришествия, это значило почти все.

Вот только Сэм еще никогда не смотрел на него так, словно всю свою жизнь только об этом и мечтал, будто слова Дина о том, что они по-прежнему братья, показались ему чудом, верить в которое получалось с большим трудом. 

— Господи, Сэмми, — услышал Дин себя и, не успев распознать в себе такое желание, потянулся к брату и привлек его к себе. — Не смотри на меня так. Я серьезно. Не то разозлишь. 

Сэм объятиям не противился. Он сник и вцепился в Дина мертвой хваткой, не удержался и всхлипнул, и всхлип этот бритвой прошелся по нервам.  
— Прости, — судя по всему, еле сдерживая волнение, прошептал он.

— И хватит уже извиняться.

Тут Дин заткнулся и сам, ведь если он не замолчит, потоп устроит не только Сэм. «Что бы ты ни натворил, любить тебя я не перестану», — хотелось ему сказать, и он от всей души пожалел, что неспособен на такие признания.

Вместо слов Дин замер, позволил Сэму, этому гребаному осьминогу, цепляться за него и заливать слезами, пока объятие уже не просто перевалило за отметку «неловко вышло», а превратило их обоих в девчонок, в том смысле, что непоправимо навредило самолюбию.

В небе выцвели последние краски дня. В номере темнело, сгущались тени, но мысль, закравшаяся в голову, была вовсе не о том, что обниматься вот так вообще-то странновато, и не о том, что надо бы прекратить, а о том, что здесь, в этой безликой комнате у черта на куличках их никто не видит. Как и всегда, здесь только они с Сэмом. Но сколько бы раз в прямом или переносном смысле они ни цеплялись от безысходности друг за друга, сейчас все ощущалось по-другому. Будто бы предыдущие объятия их только готовили к этой минуте, когда можно признать, наконец, все, кем они были друг для друга, через что прошли и за что сражались. Когда можно уже поверить, что все происходит на самом деле. Они словно открыли для себя что-то новое.

Вот о чем он думал, когда Сэм отстранился и посмотрел на него с мокрым от слез лицом. И, возможно, поэтому Дин нисколько не удивился, когда Сэм приобнял его за шею и чуть наклонился, преодолел последние разделявшие их дюймы, чтобы прижаться к его губам в нежном, неторопливом поцелуе, который и поцелуем-то сложно было назвать.

«А, ясно», — подумал вдруг Дин и закрыл глаза. Ясно. Он затаил дыхание, сердце отчаянно заколотилось в груди. 

— Все еще брат тебе? — спросил Сэм шепотом, поддразнивая и вместе с тем замирая от неуверенности, усиленной желанием длиною в целую жизнь — желанием, которое Дин распознал только сейчас. Оно прорвалось и в нем, мелким негромким, но таким настойчивым ручейком. Таким, черт его подери, настойчивым, что стало больно.

— Вечно умничал себе во вред, — сказал Дин и, обхватив Сэма за шею, посмотрел на него, каждой частицей осознавая то, что следовало осознать давным-давно. То, что пыталась донести до него Лиза, а вместе с ней еще с полдесятка ангелов. Не было и не будет для него никогда никого другого, и Дин это принял. Принял всем сердцем.

~fin~


End file.
